This invention relates to a jump rope assembly and more particularly, to an improved jump rope assembly having novel means for securing the rope ends to tubular members within the handles in a simple, inexpensive way, without separate fastening means. The novel jump rope assembly permits the tubular members to rotate within the handles, and thereby facilitate use of the jump rope assembly.
In the past, there has been shown in the prior art known to the applicant various means for securing a rope to a handle in a jump rope assembly. In the Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,703, a rope is passed through a ball and the end of the rope is then knotted. The ball and rope end are placed within a substantially egg-shaped recess in each half of a wooden handle and the two halves of the wooden handle are then glued or otherwise secured together. The rope handle construction shown in the Fisher patent is considered costly, unreliable and undesirable today.
The Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,075 suggests securing one end of a jump rope permanently to a handle by means including a washer and the other end is secured to a eye that is affixed to a handle of a jump rope.
Another method of securing a rope to a handle as shown in Nissan patent 2,869,872, is to provide a special cap having a loop. The cap can be pried or accidentally loosened or removed from the handle with the result that the rope would fall from the handle. Further, the rope is not journalled in the handle and use of the jump rope assembly is made more difficult and unreliable.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved jump rope assembly which overcomes the disadvantages and deficiencies in prior constructions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved jump rope assembly including a tubular member journalled for rotation in each handle and a rope passing through the opening in the tubular member and being bent upon itself and drawn into the opening in the tubular member so as to secure the rope in the tubular member, whereby, in use each tubular member can rotate within its associated handle.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparant hereinafter.